The Hero wars: Book 1
by DestinyFinder
Summary: A war is coming and minecraftia is in desperate need of heroes. Several heroes arise but will they use their power for good or for evil.


"Ah,hello travelers welcome to my cave sit,sit there's plenty of food for everyone."I said."I don't get guests down here often but I cook for four every night just incase."I laughed."What brings you here?."I question right before the roof comes down on top of the few exits there are,and a rock lands in my soup."HeHe wouldn't be the first time I ate rock soup!"I throw some rocks to the side."So looks like you'll be here tell you how this all happened and why you,and your fathers,and there fathers,all wear soldier uniforms for side or the other."I say."Know it all started when He got here,It was early winter and the village had just been attacked by Him."I said."and so it began."

200 years in the past

I stare into his white eyes with his mutants behind pulled out a red dagger and cut my and and his minions walked away and left me for dead."A war is starting spread the word."Is the last thing he said.I tried to stand up just to fall back floods through my veins and my body bends in ways it shouldn' last thing i see is the exit to the cave I'm in and the shadows of the village outside.

Angels POV

I went to check the spawner for new people like I do every day.I open the iron door to see a man in a black coat with a brown hat."Hel-".Somebody jumped on my back and tried to jump on me the man kicked him in the face and pulled out my dagger and threw it right between his eyes and "It" dropped like a fly."Names David."He offers a hand."Now where am I?"

Davids POV

She explains to me that I'm in a different world with no technology and we have to fight for our supplies and the whole continent is in a civil war with multiple sides."We are the Utopians with our allies the Flatlanders and the Dwarven colonies underground."She explains."I'll show you a map later but right now I'll show you the lay out of the village and future additions."She shows the layout with two churches,three Blacksmiths,fifteen farms,one huge library,five butcher houses,eight barracks and four training yards,And a total of twenty-four houses."Damn quiet a village you have here."I smirk."so where do I stay?"I ask."Right now you will be put into my house until we can make one for you."She explained."I think I can deal with that,for a little while."I laughed."Now let's get to getting you some weapons and other tools then we will go to the library and put the enchantments you want on your tools."She says as we walk by construction."what's going on there?"I ask."The new walls for the city after "He" blew the last ones down."she said angrily."He who?"I was curious."Herobrine,The plague over this land,He has been terrorizing this world since The first one was here of Two-Thousand years ago,But I do not wont to talk about this subject to a newcomer."She finished worried."

We get to the nearest blacksmith without a meet Jerome the blacksmith,"Ah a newcomer we have here." He set tools of all kinds on the table,a hammer, sword, pickaxe, axe, bow, daggers, throwing knives,spears."I'll take the sword and the pickaxe"I clears of the table and puts a assortment of clothing out."Can I have my clothes covered in diamond on the inside?"I ask."Sure,but take these clothes for now." He tosses me some solid black leather sets out a assortment of dyes."Uh I want my clothes solid black,and my sword black with a red stripe down the middle,And my pickaxe also black with a orange stripe down the middle."I say "and can I have a bow too just in case?"I ask."Sure I'll have it all ready tomorrow morning."He says as we walk of. "Great choices! I'm sure you be a fine warrior."She guides me to the library and I pick out several books which had enchantments including,Sharpness III,Eeffiencncy IV,Luck of the sea V,Power I,Infinity II,Knockback III,and flame I."Now I'll show you my home,and I'll let you cook diner why I take a shower."She says."Ok...I think I might know how to cook."

Her house is made mainly out of Oak wood with quartz floors and granite junglewood counters and purple and black carpet In her living room.I simple throw some porkchops and slice up carrots and cook them why I do they I draw out blueprints for my new house.I notice the stove is down and almost hit my head on the glowstone chandelier when I stand up from my chair and walk up stairs to see the top floor made of glistening iron and paintings of a sunset and a boat on the way to the bathroom.I open the door to see that she is still and the shower and we both blush as she turns the shower head off."I'm sorry Angel it's just diner is done."I say still blushing."Its ok just hand me towel Please."She says.I hand her the towel and she puts it on and steps out."Nothing to be shy about all the newcomers come to live with me this happens often.I quickly retreat out the door and down stairs to make plates.


End file.
